


The Truth Behind Sungho and Jackson

by risty234



Series: Broken not Ruined [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risty234/pseuds/risty234
Summary: Namjoon Kim case was in the press but Jackson Wang is now involved when Prosecutor comes knocking on GOT7 dorms and Jackson has no choice but to reveal what Sungho had done to him to his bandmates. A secret he kept locked inside so no one would dare ask.
Series: Broken not Ruined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615933
Kudos: 21





	The Truth Behind Sungho and Jackson

Jackson and the boys were playing video games in the living room meanwhile JB was on the phone with the company discussing GOT7 comeback. The younger brothers were shouting when their was a knock on the door. 

Jackson opened the door to see police was there and there was a woman next to them. Jackson stared at them. 

"We here to talk to GOT7 concerning manner about Sungho." The police said and that's when JB came to the door. 

"What can we do for you?" JB asked while raising an eyebrow. Jackson felt his heartbeat going faster. JB looked cool as a cucumber. 

"We know you guys worked with Sungho and I know you know about Namjoon Kim." The police said to the two boys. JB let the police and the woman into their dorm. Instantly JB told the youngs to shut the video games. All of the boys sat down on the couch and Jackson offered them drinks. He handed the drinks to the police and the woman. 

"I'm the prosecutor on this case, I was going through Sungho contacts and I found out you guys worked with him." The woman stated plainly. 

"I have never been touched by Sungho at all. I never thought he was into all that." JB announced and all the rest of the boys said that same thing. Jackson was quiet until the woman turned towards Jackson. He was biting his lip. 

"Jackson" The woman stated. 

"How's Namjoon?" 

"He's okay but we have to make sure to get Sungho so if you know anyone who was a victim please let us know." The woman started to stand up with the police. Jackson stopped her. 

"I know someone." Jackson said before looking over to his bandmates. 

"Who?" 

"Me." Jackson sighed before plopping down on the couch. His bandmates looked confused. 

"He raped me too." Jackson confessed before turning towards JB. "Remember when I said I didn't know who raped me. I lied it was Sungho." 

Jackson rubbed his hands together. 

"Jackson we need more victims in order to lock him for his crimes." 

"I don't know if I can be the person to do it." Jackson told the Prosecutor. Prosecutor handed her card to Jackson and Jackson took it before nodding. JB urged Jackson to come back to his room. Jackson stared at the wall and JB forced Jackson to stare at him. 

"Jackson, I think it's time we are honest with each other." JB urged Jackson and he nodded his head. 

"Yeah you're right. It's been years since it happened." Jackson said. 

"He started when he was coaching me on dancing but he did it one time or a couple times." Jackson told JB. JB nodded. 

"Call her tell her you want to help Namjoon." JB urged Jackson handing his phone over to Jackson. 

\----

He felt nerves as he got out of the car with shades on his face. He saw Namjoon sitting on a bench outside of the courtroom. He stopped in front of Namjoon and Namjoon hugged Jackson tight. Jackson didn't even realize tears were clouding up his eyes until he saw Namjoon suit was wet with tears from his eyes. Jackson couldn't stop himself from apologizing to Namjoon. He had it worse than Jackson ever did. Sungho only hurt him twice but Namjoon was assaulted more than a couple times.

He hated the fact that his secrets would be exposed for strangers to hear but Jackson knew he had to do it. Jackson Wang wanted to feel better. He got on the stand and looked straight at Sungho and all the memories come flashing back to him.

_"Hey guys this is Sungho, he's an upcoming choreographer that our company has hired for us." JB exclaimed while clapping his hands together. "Sungho this is Bambam, Youngjae, Jinyoung and this last one is Jackson."_

_"Nice to meet all of you guys." Sungho mentioned. "I want to see your strengths and weaknesses so show me your last routine."_

_"Yup no problem." JB said while letting all of the boys and him get into formation. Jackson was one of the hardest worker when it came dancing._

_"Geez, you guys are so talented." Sungho clapped his hands and started showing dance moves for GOT7 new record._

_\----_

_The next time, dance practice was just Jackson and Sungho. He was actually showing Jackson how to move more perfectly without hurting his body as a response. Sungho and Jackson hung out a lot on GOT7 freetime. Jackson was obtaining a friendship in Sungho. They traveled together, went for food together and even went on holidays. No one thought that was strange because Jackson liked to hang out with more older people to begin with. They had gotten food and were hanging out at Sungho's place. The television was on. Sungho placed his hand on Jackson's lap rubbing it up and down causing a sense of nerves in Jackson._

_"Can you not touch me there?"_

_"What's wrong Jackson? We friends aren't we."_

_Jackson nudged Sungho's hand away from his lap and he got up from the couch trying to leave Sungho's place but before he could Sungho grabbed him and pushed him against the wall._

_"You being very disrespectful towards your elder Jackson." Sungho smirked at Jackson and Jackson tried to get away but it was no use when Sungho tossed him onto the couch of his place._

_Jackson found himself walking home shaking and in pain tremendous pain, his clothes were torn. Everything was sore and bleeding. HIS mouth had blood and his nose was broken no doubt about it. Jackson hoped none of his bandmates were home because he wanted to be left alone._

_JB was home when Jackson opened the door. JB immediately run up to Jackson checking to see if everything was okay and that's when JB saw the marks on Jackson's neck. Jackson couldn't hide anything. JB tried to touch Jackson and Jackson just sobbed and confessed over how someone hurt him so bad. Jackson never said it was Sungho._

_JB comforted him that night like a good leader does._

Jackson looked away from Sungho in that moment and saw JB was biting his lip and clenching and unclenching his fist in anger. He wanted to go after Sungho. 

"He used to tell me that I needed extra practice in dancing and at first that was what he was doing but then he started threatening me saying he could ruin GOT7 career if I didn't do what he wanted me to do so I did what he asked." 

"What was it he asked?" 

"He asked me to give him oral sex and even inserted himself in me." Jackson confessed trying to avoid eye contact with his members. GOT7 never got direct descriptive details of the event that happened to their member. JB felt sick over the thought that Jackson kept that a secret from them. 


End file.
